


As Blue As Your Eyes

by shee_ena



Series: For When Your Dreams Make You Shine [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, All Blue (One Piece), Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Dreams, Family, Fluff, Gen, Luffy Being Luffy, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, Nakama, Nakamaship, Platonic Relationships, Post-Time Skip, Sweet, The Thousand Sunny, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, luffy listens, luffy loves it when sanji's eyes shine, sanji is washing the dishes because why not, sanji talking about all blue, soft, they talk about dreams, they're just cute, what do you even call the red chair on the island galley, zoro's mentioned but he's just napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shee_ena/pseuds/shee_ena
Summary: Luffy listens, and listens to his cook talk about the ocean he's going to see one day.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: For When Your Dreams Make You Shine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104638
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	As Blue As Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you meloneggs and @captjohnny_ (on twitter) for beta'ing! they both don't watch one piece but they were kind enough to beta for me! They're both great writers, go check them out!

It was a rare, quiet afternoon in the New World. The sounds of the waves Thousand Sunny sailed on, the wind blowing through the sails, skies clear as day, and the not so quiet snoring of the moss-headed swordsman on the grass deck couldn’t have made this afternoon more relaxing than it already was.

The crew had just finished their lively lunch and Sanji was left in the kitchen to clean up. As gigantic the mess the crew usually makes during a meal, usually resulting in a roaring scold from the blond cook and forcing the culprits to clean up their own mess, he surprisingly, didn’t mind cleaning up by himself this time around. It was those moments where he enjoyed the quiet company with just him and the sound of the plates being washed and stacked after a nice clean scrub, whatever dirt left, gone.

It was a nice feeling to have sometimes, especially when you’re aboard on such a rowdy ship as this one.

Not that he disliked the noise, of course. It’s just how they all were.

_Loud._

The word _covert_ was hardly in their dictionary.

Or yet, it _doesn’t exist._

And quite frankly, it’s hard to get some alone time for yourself. Even if they had sailed on a galleon ship, which is times larger than their precious caravel Sunny, with the same crew with a kind of— no, an _extremely_ clingy captain who wants nothing but meat all the time, then catching yourself alone is no easy feat.

Just as when Sanji was about to brush off his thoughts and continue on his dutiful yet peaceful washing of dishes, he hears footsteps approaching the galley door, then opening, revealing the said clingy captain of the ship.

The cook sighs. _It was nice when the quiet lasted_. He thought.

The blond looks at him expectantly, waiting for his usual request of some sort of dish the rubberman’d gobble up in an instant.

Also, the man literally just finished eating a large lunch and he’s still going to eat? Luffy’s stomach knows no bounds.

The cook waits for a request but instead, Luffy sits on the red chair and places his elbows on the island table, resting his chin on his hands, cupping his own cheeks.

Luffy looks up at him and widely smiles.

Sanji raises his swirly brow. “What do you want,” He finally says, looking down to scrub another set of dishes. “You’re being oddly quiet for once. Did you come back here to ask for more food?”

“ _Shishishi_ , sounds like a good idea but, nope!” Luffy replied.

Sanji promptly stops his scrubbing before continuing on. That was certainly unusual but he doesn’t inquire and ignores that his food loving captain hadn’t come up for food.

“And? Mind telling me what’s this shitty captain’s business, then?”

Luffy takes a quick laugh at the unnecessary _shitty_ added on to the _captain_ (well, it was certainly a very Sanji way of speaking, no surprises there) He stops, giving the cook another smile but this time, it was softer.

“Hey Sanji, can you tell me about All Blue again?”

The cook’s visible eye widens, completely stopping his busy hands in the process. He takes a moment to stare at Luffy. He takes a moment to read his eyes, looking for some reason why he suddenly brought up his _dream._ A dream other cooks had once shared but laughed at the possibility of such an ocean existing.

He couldn’t get a read on him. Usually, no one can understand Luffy, yet, his crew knows better than anyone that he means well even if they always had to do the dumbest things imaginable in the end.

Luffy continues to smile at him, awaiting for an answer.

“You came back here to ask me that? Why?”

He ponders, humming. Sanji doesn’t expect a reason, but he asks anyway.

“Just cuz!”

Luffy smacks his hands playfully on the counter as if he were a child demanding his mother, “C’mon tell me!”

Sanji sighs with a smile on his face. Even if he complained, Sanji would still do whatever his stupid captain told him to. _The captain’s orders are absolute_ , this he knows. _That wasn’t an order_ , this he knows too, yet he complies.

He wants to talk about it in any given chance he gets and he will.

“Since you’re asking for it might as well, you shitty rubber.”

Sanji begins talking about the legendary ocean where all seas, from North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, and West Blue, meet. The ocean where all fishes imaginable are all gathered in one place. _All Blue—the ocean of dreams_ , he describes it.

Luffy intently listens to his cook talk with such enthusiasm. Aside from cooking, this is the only time he’s seen him with the biggest and the most genuine smile plastered on his face. Luffy thinks back to the first time he met Sanji and the first time the blond mentioned the legendary ocean back when he was still on the ocean-going restaurant, Baratie. Luffy can’t forget and he will never forget the genuine happiness and joy Sanji radiated when he spoke about it. Luffy wanted to see it again and he does. The rubberman is relieved to see he still had the same smile from back then.

“And did you know—“

“ _Shishishi!_ ”

“What?” Sanji frowns, wondering why his captain was suddenly chuckling.

With a closed-eye smile, Luffy spoke, “I _love_ it when you talk about All Blue! Your blue eyes—well, one of ‘em but that doesn’t matter— just light up _real_ bright and shine! I bet that ocean you’re definitely going to see will be as bright and just as blue and clear as your eyes are!”

The blond stares at him in shock and after a while he bursts out in a fit of laughter. He wasn’t expecting that at all yet, what he said wasn’t that surprising.

He once again realizes the reason why he is a man you can’t help but follow. His sure confidence, his overwhelming presence, his bright yet calming smile, and the unwavering trust he puts in all his comrades. He has no ulterior motives and nothing to hide. _Luffy is truly freedom._

The man he chose to follow visibly pouts like a child, “Hey! Why’re you laughing, Sanji?!”

“N-nothing,” he says as he attempts to regain his composure once more. Wiping off the tears that slowly formed in the corner of his eye after a loud laugh, he speaks but this time properly.

“So that’s why you had me talking, huh?”

Luffy simply grins.

“What, I can’t help it! After all, the face you make when you talk about your dreams is my _favorite!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first time attempting a series! Just a collection of Luffy going around his crew, talking about what they want to achieve someday- just wholesome little things that I hope will bring a smile to your faces : )


End file.
